


Centrefold

by cloverfield



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: AMV, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Fanservice, Fanvids, The Sponge Is A Metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: "Uh-oh - be careful, it's all wet!"





	Centrefold

**Author's Note:**

> AMV. Mahou Sensei Negima - Centrefold / Status Quo.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fucking fun making this when I was younger, you have no idea. Konoka knows _exactly_ what she's doing and it's messing with Setsuna's bird-brain.


End file.
